


Road Trip

by SilverRhayn



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Fun, Gen, One Shot, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRhayn/pseuds/SilverRhayn
Summary: Patton is on a road trip to go pick up his (yes, his!!!) daughter from the adoption center, so who better to bring along for this big moment than his best friend Virgil?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 20





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pickledragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickledragon/gifts).



> A request by my lovely friend pickledragon for a platonic Moxiety road trip…AKA an excuse for me to make things sappy

“I’s too early to be up.” Virgil mumbled, followed by a small yawn.

Patton merely laughed as he started the car, “It’s nearly nine, kiddo. I think you’ll survive waking up before three.”

That only earned a huff and a glare from the younger boy as Patton pulled out of the driveway. The two were on their way to a children's home to pick up Patton's new daughter, Asha. He had fallen in love with her merely a month before on his first visit to the home and the two got along greatly. He had been able to keep five year old for a week, to make sure Patton was good to take care of the small child, before having to send her back so he could fill out all the necessary paperwork to adopt the girl.

And now he was dragging Virgil along for the hour and a half long drive to get her.

They both knew Roman would’ve been a better fit to keep Patton company on the long drive, but the actor had practice for the musical he was in and Logan had work he couldn’t get off. So, Virgil became the one Patton was dragging along - at fricking nine in the morning!!! - to pick up his new daughter.

Patton was lucky Virgil loved him.

And the older man also may or may not have bribed the smaller with cookies. And Virgil was sure to remind Patton that. Every chance he got.

And so the two were off.

It started off with the two friends dramatically lip singing along to Virgil's playlist - Virgil more so as Patton was driving. The playlist consisted of anything from Fall Out Boy and Panic! at the Disco to Little Mix and Troye Sivan, and the two were loving it. About a half an hour in, Patton pulled intl a fast food place for breakfast. Or food at least, as Virgil ended up getting cookies and fires rather than an actual breakfast food (though Patton wasn’t complaining as he snitched some). With the promise of cookies fulfilled and full tummies, the duo set off again and continued their car jam session with the music as loud as they could take it.

As the sun grew warmer, Virgil ditched his purple patched hoodie in favor of his black tank top and the grey cardigan Patton wore joined it in the back soon after. Virgil’s pale skin seemed to glow in the bright sun and his purple hair slowly turned iridescent as the rays bounced from it. And no matter what, he couldn’t seem to wipe the beaming smile from his face.

Patton wasn’t ashamed to say the he had planned this on a day that both Roman and Logan were busy just so he could have some quality time with his best friend. It had been a while since he had seen Virgil have so much fun - even if the boy had to wake up before noon for it to happen. 

By the time the pair arrived in the small town where the home was, neither could wipe the smiles of happiness and excitement from their faces.

(And if Virgil was being honest, he wouldn’t mind another road trip with Patton)


End file.
